


49. "Quit touching me. Your feet are cold."

by aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou (bowtiewontlie)



Series: Writer's Block Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiewontlie/pseuds/aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou
Summary: Ronan crawls back into bed after talking Opal down from a nightmare.Written for m-aleciseverything on Tumblr.Check out the Masterpost on my Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j__writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j__writes/gifts).



> I know it's been a long time since I posted one of these, but I am still planning on doing them all. It just might take me a bit.
> 
> This is my first ever Pynch fic, so let me know what you think. =S
> 
> And I have no idea where all this fluff came from.

Ronan pushed open the door to the bedroom and felt the slow smile spread across his face. Adam had shifted in his absence, one arm reaching out to the empty space that Ronan usually occupied. His face was smashed into the pillow and his hair stuck up in at least three different directions. He looked absolutely ridiculous and Ronan was just so happy that he was here.

He removed the t-shirt and sweatpants he had thrown on when he had gone to check on Opal and slid back into bed as quietly as he could.

Adam shifted beside him. “Ronan?” he asked, reaching out blindly and placing his hand on Ronan’s chest.

“Nope, boogeyman,” he replied with a smirk. He shifted closer to Adam, wrapping an arm around his waist and tangling their legs together.

Adam whined in protest and tried to wriggle away, which only made Ronan hold on tighter. “Ronan…” he whined, pushing back with the hand that was still on his chest. “Quit touching me, your feet are cold.”

Ronan laughed, leaning in to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I gotta warm them up somehow.”

A grunt was the only response he got at first, but then Adam sighed in acceptance and opened his eyes. “Is Opal okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Ronan told him, “She had another nightmare, but I got her calmed down and she fell back asleep.”

“Good,” Adam nodded and then turned his face to kiss Ronan softly. “Now get your icicle feet away from me so I can go back to sleep. I have to work in the morning.”

Ronan laughed softly. “Love you, too, Parrish.”

“Shut up, you know I love you,” Adam grumbled but Ronan could see the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He couldn’t help but lean forward to kiss it.

“Goodnight, Adam,” he said softly and pulled his feet back, loosening his grip enough for Adam to turn onto his other side. 

“Goodnight, Ronan,” Adam said, linking their fingers together against his stomach.

Very shortly, Adam’s breathing evened out. Ronan didn’t know if he would be able to fall back to sleep again, he’d always had such a fickle relationship with sleep, but the light feeling in his chest was enough to make him not care. This was what being happy felt like, and Ronan was grateful every day that he had found it.


End file.
